Un nuevo amanecer
by fridakalito89
Summary: Bella huye antes de la batalla contra los vulturis, la batalla no se lleva acabo.. Pero bella no regresa, años después bella regresa pero no sola, la pregunta es ¿por qué regreso a hora bella?
1. Chapter 1

Cansada de todo se podría decir.. No pertenezco a este sitio

Es lo que me repito una y otra vez, no quiero morir, no a hora que e logrado tener la inmortalidad, aún no la eh vivido completamente, lose suena egoísta pero era lo que pensaba y sentía, sé que tal vez sea mi culpa que ahora los vulturis vengan por nosotros pero.. Yo nunca desie quedar embarazada.

Es realmente cruel el destino..

-Bella mía amor ya casi es la hora- dijo edward, tenía el semblante de preocupación **que a tenido** este último mes.

Hoy era el día de la gran batalla, en la que tal vez no salgamos vivos

" _pero tenemos"_ **me repetí a mí misma una y otra vez.**

⁃si lose, en donde está Renesme- pregunté con nostalgia recordando la primera vez que la vi

⁃Está con Jacob, ese chico está siendo una molestia- dijo edward celoso, era comprensible Jacob se la a pasado últimamente muy pegado a ella, y casi no aviamos tenedo tiempo de pasar un día familiar, como personas " _normales_ ", si se le podría decir haci

⁃-no seas celoso, el solo la protege- dije abrazándolo como si fuera la primera y ultima vez, a lo que me pare serio algo extraño

⁃- no los soy, es solo mi pequeña- dijo sonriendo

⁃Claro- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

⁃Es hora de irnos- dijo edward

⁃Si entiendo- dije tomándole la mano y dirigiéndonos a la casa de los cullen

⁃Al llegar pude escuchar que carlise estaba dando unas "palabras de aliento" a los clanes

⁃Qué bueno que ya llegaron- dijo esme en su tono tanto que la caretisaba de cariño

⁃No importa lo que pase, les prometo que trataré de resolver esto, nadie morirá hoy, yo estará bien- decía carlise a los demás

⁃Subí las escalera dejando edward escuchando a carlise, al llegar al tercer piso en donde se encontraba la habitación de edward los recuerdos de mi vida humana llegaron, tantos momentos, y pensé que esto no se podía acabar hoy..

⁃Bella es el momento- dijo edward tomándome de la espalda y volteándome

⁃Si..- dije sin ganas , él me miró por un momento y me besó

⁃Bajamos y salimos tomados de la mano corriendo haci el campo de batalla en donde alice nos dijo, antes de que jasper y ella se marcharan, aún no entendía como es que se marcharon, teniendo años y años con los cullen

⁃No me había dado cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado

⁃Los clanes ya estaban en su posiciones, no necesitaba el don de Jasper para saber que ellos tenían miedo, si miedo a morir hoy al igual que yo, podía sentir el miedo, la angustia, el sufrimiento de que tal vez hoy sería su último momento con sus sere amados..

⁃Volte a ver a Emmett y a Rosalie mirándose con miedo abrazado como si la mida dependiera de eso, luego a esme y carlise ellos simplemente era ellos amándose, pero a hora podía ver que tenían miedo, y los entiendo tal vez hoy ya no se volverían aver, y por último a edward que estaba viendo hacia la nada con nostalgia , el noto que lo miraba y me sonrió , a lo que sonríe con timidez

⁃Los clanes dejaron de mirarse entre sí al escuchar paso, los pasos de los vulturis, en ese momento siento de imágenes vinieron a mi, imagine lo que ubiera pasado si renesme no hubiera nacido, y pensé que ahora no era mi momento, lo debía vivir, no llege a este punto para estar a qui.. _O eso creo_

⁃no, no- susurre, edward voltio

⁃Qué pasa- preguntó edward preocupado

⁃Lo siento, Pero NO, NOO, necesito ir me.-dije desesperada, estaba asustada, si me queda tal vez moriría

⁃Bella calma- decía edward tomándome de los brazos

⁃BASTA, BASTA, lo siento no pued.. Es demaciado- dije soltándome de edward y corrí pero antes de que puediera salir de las miradas que los demás me daban, Edward me sugueto.. No sentí como lo pude hacer, pero lo hagare del brazo y lo empuje, el callo.. Y yo aproveché para huy, como toda una miserable cobarde..

⁃


	2. Chapter 2

Espero y les guste

no olviden mandarme sus comentarios, gracias

◦El aire golpeaba mi cara, estaba corriendo hacia un abismo en el que tal ves nunca saldría, pero qué rayos no me podía arrepentir, decidí vivir, pero eso tiene consecuencias, oh dios e dejado a mi hija y a mi esposo solos, mi poder evitaría que el poder de Janen les afectará, deje de correr y pensé que tal vez de veria volver, pero no no podía.. Lose soy una cobarde, pero si alice lo dejo por qué yo no?, ella después de años de estar con los cullen los abandono, me escuse con eso y seguí corriendo, llevaba minutos corriendo y recordé que no tenía a donde ir, ¿ a dónde iría? Creo que eso n,lo,pones antes de uir, demonios, tenía todo en la cabaña

◦Haci que decidí ir por mis cosas, en poco minutos llege, abrí la puerta y barrios recuerdo llegaron a mi.. Sería difícil dejarlos, fui directo a mi recámara y recoji mis cosas, cuando iba saliendo quise voltear atrás, pero me lo repetía una y otra vez joder, no voltees será mejor haci, tiene sube seguir salí lo más rápido posible y fui a la mansión de los cullen y me apresuré a ir al despacho de Carlise, fui directamente a la caja fuerte

Como una vil ladrona y saque el dinero, lo metí en la bolsa, iba saliendo cuando recordé que no tenía mi móvil, lo avía dejado en la que era antes la recámara de edward, haci que subí y lo en contre estaba abajo de un álbum que decía bella y edward lo abrí y abia muchas fotos nuestra, cuando estábamos en nuestra boda, en la preparatoria, asta una con charlie, la nostalgia me invadió

-demonios- dije

Quite todas las fotos de el álbum y las rompí, dios fue lo más difícil que echo

Tire lo que quedaba del álbum a la basura y me marché, no podría estar un solo minuto más ahí

Estaba a varios metros de forks, haci que decidí parar en una cafetería

Al entrar me llego un olor a huevos y tocino ,algo desagradable aruge la nariz antes el olor, fui y me senté en una mesa alejada

A los pocos minutos llego una mesera

-Hola soy juli, y seré tu mesera.. Que deseas- dijo una chica rubia de ojos

azules, con una sonrisa traviesa

-solo quiero un café- dije sonriendo

⁃en un momento lo traeré- dijo marchándose

⁃La cafetería estaba casi basia, solo estaban unas seis personas y yo

⁃- a qui esta- dijo juli la mesera entregándome el café

⁃Gracias - dije

⁃Tú no eres de a qui, siento- dijo la mesera, en realidad no sabia ni en donde estaba

⁃No, solo estoy de pasada- dije sonriendo

⁃Lo sabía, y a dónde te diriges- preguntó con un interés algo irritante debo decir

⁃En realidad no lose, quiero conocer nuevos lugares, aún no decido a dónde viajar- dije

⁃Oh entiendo, te recomiendo ir a Chicago, de ahí soy, pero tuve que venirme a Virginia- o en tonses estoy en Virginia

⁃Si gracias-dije soriendole

⁃En minutos me acabe mi café, puaj como es que el café sabe tan orrendo, eres un vampiro, todo sabe feo para ti, claro

⁃Page y salí de la cafetería pero no antes de despedirme de la mesar

⁃Seguí su consigue y fui al aeropuerto de Virginia y compre un vuelo para Chicago, mi nuevo destino..


	3. Chapter 3

Lo siento si son muy cortos los cap, trato de consentrarme en esta historia y en las demás..

Espero y les gusten

ya atualizare en las otras historias y las re-editarexoxoxo

-no, no lo siento no puedo- esas fueron las palabras más fuertes que eh escuchado en mi existencia, la mujer que dijo que estaría con migo me abandono, a que ya chica que se marchó no era la que algún día yo conocí..

Vi cómo se marchaba, corría hacia los Pinos en blanquecidos por la nieve, tan blanca como su piel, quería correr tras de ella, debía hacerlo.. Pero por alguna razón algo me lo impedía.. Voltee a ver a los demás, en contándome

Con rostro asustados, preocupado.. De la nada me llegaron pensamientos de mi familia

"Lo siento edward" "nos a abandonado" "qué demonios le pasa a bella, sabía que no soportaría" "oh mi pobre edward" "moriremos" "es el fin", asta que un pensamiento me llamó la atención y era el más importante "papi, mi madre nos abandono?" Esa era la voz de mi pequeña Renesme

Me quede sin habla, tenía suficiente con mi dolor, pero no podía explicarle a mi hija que su madre nos a dejado morir, tal vez..

⁃tenemos que seguir- dije en un lío de voz, Renesme me miraba con cara de tristeza

⁃Edward tienes que traer a bella de regreso- dijo Rosalie enojada.. Apartándose de los brazos de Emmett

⁃Bella tuvo alguna razón para marcharse, fue su decisión- dijo carlise con voz firme "no te preocupes, talves fueron los nervios" trato de consolarme carlise dedicándome una mirada de compresión

⁃Ella estará bien edward- dijo renesme con su tono tan maternal, pero pude notar algo de preocupación en ella..

⁃Qué pasa, y tu esposa en donde está?- preguntó elazar, del la familia denali

⁃Tuvo una pequeña dificultad- conteste

⁃No pareció una pequeña dificultad, se a marchado y con ella su poder, o me equivoco?, pequeño edward- dijo Garret, rodé los ojos el tan oportunente como siempre

⁃Eso es cierto, edward?- dijo Tanya acercándose me

⁃Me temo que si- dije mirando el suelo, tratando de borrar mi mueca de sufrimiento, espero y no se marchen

⁃Si bella se a marchado, pero eso no cambia el plan, seguiremos sin o con bella, haci que les pido tener calma, les aseguro que estaremos bien- dijo carlise con su tono tan tranquilo dedicándoles una sonrisa

⁃Eso esper..- dijo katia antes de ser interrumpida por unos pasos

Esto se está poniendo cada vez genial pensé, los vulturis se hacer an cada vez más a nosotros con sus caras frías, sin temor alguno, nos superaban en número.. Pero eso ahora no importaba, bella no estaba.. Ya no podía seguir


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicos perdón por a verme perdido un tiempecito!

ta volví con todo! Pronto atualizare las historias, habrá nuevos cap, más drama, odio desamor, traiciones y más..

En esta semana subiero un nuevo cap!


End file.
